Los Gatos Guerreros Wiki discusión:Imágenes/Aprobar
= Discusión = Presenta tu opinión en la página de discusión = Modificaciones = Presenta tu solicitud en la página de modificación = Imágenes pendientes de aprobación = Utiliza esta sección para poner imágenes que necesiten aprobación/opinión, recuerda colocar tu firma al final del mensaje usando cuatro tildes (~~~~). Fronda (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Frondina.aprendiz.png Estreno página. Bueno, espero opiniones. --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 09:51 1 jul 2015 (UTC) * Los ojos se ven un poco raros y las orejas están muy oscuras.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 02:56 8 jul 2015 (UTC) * Actualización de la plantilla a la versión más reciente. Aparte de eso, se ve muy bien! Cheetahfur (discusión) Update the template to the latest version. Other than that, it looks really great! Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:04 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * The spots need to be darkened a tad, but this is gorgeous! Cedro ~ Por aprobar Archivo:CDLS_cedro.pngEspero comentarios y opiniones !! nvn (Silly-sweetie (discusión) 21:00 1 jul 2015 (UTC)) silly-sweetie �� * ¿Puedes intentar difuminar las sombras? Y te falta el color del interior de las orejas xD (Intenta que sea un rosado oscuro) --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 19:18 2 jul 2015 (UTC) Nimbo Blanco (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Comments? *He should be fluffy, you had to use this template.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 15:21 14 abr 2016 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' Fixed that :3 * I think now it's fine.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 19:10 14 abr 2016 (UTC) * Looks great Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:06 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Try to apply shade to the front paw a bit more (the largest one). Besides that, it's alright --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 16:20 15 abr 2016 (UTC) Zarpa Candeal (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Comments? * The image fits correctly with her description.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 15:22 14 abr 2016 (UTC) * :) Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:07 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Sui ★ Contáctame 16:23 15 abr 2016 (UTC) Topillo (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Comments? These are so fun to make :3 * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 19:11 14 abr 2016 (UTC) * Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:08 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * But... I think you painted outside the lineart in his hindpaw xDD Sui ★ Contáctame 16:32 15 abr 2016 (UTC) Acedera (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Acedera.aprendiz.pngAcedera :) Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:27 14 abr 2016 (UTC) * Could you brighten the paws a bit? They're supposed to be white, and some of them shouldn't be under shading anyway. * I support Spookycat's opinion.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 15:56 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Same. Sui ★ Contáctame 16:33 15 abr 2016 (UTC) Trigueña (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Trigueña.aprendiz.pngI think I made the eyes and the pelt too dark. Will work on it somemore later, but this is what I have for now. ~~ Creo que hice los ojos y la piel demasiado oscura. Trabajará en él somemore más tarde, pero esto es lo que tengo por ahora.-Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:14 15 abr 2016 (UTC) *I think it's mainly a shading issue... The image looks swallowed in shadow which makes the white look clouded. Mind fixing it a bit? * I think it's too dark.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 15:56 15 abr 2016 (UTC) *Try to fix it. I have to say that I like how you paint the spots on tortoiseshells fur ^^. Sui ★ Contáctame 16:37 15 abr 2016 (UTC)